


Love and Lust

by lady_of_light



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_light/pseuds/lady_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion can't get Sansa out of his mind when he accidentally sees her touching herself in the bath...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyrion waddled through the door of his chambers. He had left his Hand of the King necklace somewhere, and since Queen Daenerys had gone to help her troops in the north for the time being, he had to fill in for her daily role. Hopefully she'd be back soon so he wouldnt have to anymore. Suddenly he heard moaning. He recognised the sound, the kind his paid women used to mimic. 'That better not be the maid with the stable boy' he thought. He cautiously followed the sound that led to the bathroom. Through the crack in the door he spied Sansa. She sat upright, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders, her eyes squeezed shut, and her right hand between her legs. Tyrion gulped. He could feel his cock growing harder against his breeches. Sansa's fingers wrre sinking deeper into her pink folds. He imagined his manhood in the place of her fingers. For years he had wanted Sansa for himself, to sink deep into her and claim his rights as a husband. But he cared for her too much. But now the want was stronger. He'd never seen her in this state. She was always ladylike, and almost like she never thought about men. Her face still turned the colour of her hair whenever something to do with what happened behind a man and wife's closed doors. He had never wanted Sansa as strongly as he did now. He felt like he needed restraint before he would run inand force her down. He studied the motion of her hand, how it dissappeared amongst the auburn curls, and how she pulsed her middle finger in and out. Her breasts, which were partially covered by her hair were heaving, and the nipples were hardened nubs. He noticed Sansa's speed increasing, and his cock was so hard, he felt like it was going to burst. He felt like mounting her then and there, taking her maidenhead. They had been married four years, and nothing had happened. Tyrion hadnt had a woman in two years... But Sansa could never possibly want HIM. A monster, a hideous disfigured dwarf, the imp. Sansa was nice, kind and funny. When she had returned to Kings Landing after Daenerys took back her right as queen, and she couldnt go north because of the white walkers, she had returned to her husband. Their marriage was happy and now comfortable, Tyrion couldnt disregard that, but he wanted her to be his. He wanted to be loved, and to love. But would Sansa ever want the same? Suddenly her climax burst, and she cried out in ecstasy. Her body shook in the shallow water, and she opened her eyes. Tyrion slowly backed away from the door, and ran down the hall. Forgetting all about his necklace and his duties, he ran into his solar. Closing the door tightly he undid his breeches, and stroked himself the way he was used to. He couldnt get the image of her out of his head. Her, looking so incredibly beautiful in the height of her climax. He pulsed his hand along the shaft, and in a matter of minutes he found his own. Tucking his cock away, he went to do his duties as Hand. But without the necklace...


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrion returned to his chambers at dusk. He couldnt get Sansa out of his head. He'd been hard nearly all day, and so distracted he let the council make the majority of the decisions. He had imagined her in so many different scenarios; her willingly waiting on the bed the way Shae did once, and pushing her down so he could get into her, taking her from behind in the solar, her sucking his cock while he sat on the chaise, licking her sweet cunt while she writhed beneath him, even her on top while he sat on the iron throne. Sansa sat at the table sipping wine while waiting for their evening meal. He pulled up his chair and poured his own glass.   
"How are you Sansa?" He asked.  
"Good thank you, Tyrion" she said and smiled down at him.   
"Not to tired for a game of Cyvasse after dinner?"  
"Of course, Sansa," he said, returning the smile. (Though I have a game I would much prefer to play) he thought to himself. They made idle small talk whilst waiting for dinner. They supped on herring drowned in butter, and roasted swan. Sansa nibbled daintily at her meat, and Tyrions eyes focused on the milk skin of her breasts. Her cleavage looked so smooth and...tasty. Realising what he was doing,Tyrion looked away quickly. He sipped at his wine while trying to divert his thoughts to tame his hardened cock. (Stay.down) he thought, gritting his teeth.   
"When is Queen Daenerys back?" Sansa asked, cocking her head to one side.   
"Actually, a raven just arrived today. We're winning the war thanks to her dragons, and she's returning on Viserion tomorrow then sending him back. She should be back by around dusk tomorrow. "  
"I do miss a lady's good counsel. Ever since Margarey was sent back to High Garden after marrying Tommen, its been fairly bleak."  
"I'm sure it has," Tyrion answered politely. They finished the rest of their dinner, and enjoyed quite a short game of Cyvasse. Tyrion mostly let her win so each team she'd bend over and pluck a piece from the board, he'd get a good long look of her perfect breasts.   
"I've composed a piece on the harp Tyrion. Would you like to hear?" She asked, smiling sweetly. Stroking the harp it came to life beneath her hands. Tyrion wasnt necessarily a fan of music, but when he watched her clever fingers stroking the strings, he couldnt help thinking what it would be like with those fingers stroking his cock.... suddenly he was jolted back to reality when the music stopped. "Wonderful! What is it called Sansa?" He asked.   
"Maiden's Jewel," she replied, suddenly the shade of a ruby. He looked at her, smiling slightly.  
"Well, we best be heading off to bed," Tyrion yawned. He walked over to his clothing divider and slipped off his doublet and likewise grandeur, slipping into his thin cotton sleep shift. Sansa was doing the same, and he could see her breasts. They were fairly large, but looked so soft and inviting. He shook his head. He was getting caught up in his impossible fantasies, and he didnt want Sansa to notice he was hard. That would make things incredibly awkward, and Sansa, who'd taken off her armour of courtesy with him, and away from men such as Littlefinger who only wanted what was between her legs, she would revert back into her shell. Tyrion wanted Sansa. But Sansa couldn't possibly want Tyrion. No one ever wanted Tyrion, if not for Gold. Noone except Tysha. But Tysha was gone, just a broken fragment of his childhood. She seemed as if she were only a Summer's Dream. Tyrion shook his head again. He couldnt think about Tysha either. (Maybe i just shouldn't think at all)  
Thought Tyrion. He slipped under the covers of their bed, and Sansa did the same. She rolled over whispering   
"Good night, Tyrion" before she blew out the last candle. But it was far from a goodnight for Tyrion. He still couldnt get Sansa out of his head...


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight danced across Tyrion's eyelids, teasing them open. He breathed deeply, staring up at the canopy. Sansa had occupied his thought most of the night, he just couldnt stop thinking about her. He kept on imagining her in the state she had been in in the bath. He had thought about Sansa sometimes. But not in an obsessive way. But he'd never really thought of her as a SEXUAL being. But now he thought of her as that, he couldn't stop thinking of her as that. He has studied the intricate curve of her hip as it rose and fell throught her sleep last night . He imagined grabbing them, and ramming into her again and again. He pictured kneading her soft full breasts, kissing every inch of her body. He wanted to pleasure her. He KNEW he could pleasure her. More then her hand could. But she would never let Tyrion. Yes, Sansa did care for him but only in a way friends did. Never as a lover. Tyrion threw back the covers and went to dress himself. Sansa lay on her side curled in a ball. Her hair streamed out around her. She reminded him so much of a flower. A red and white one he'd seen once. With the softest petals, curled into eachother. She was beautiful. So magnificently beautiful. But Tyrion was not. He sighed, saddened, then after dressing walked out the door without looking back. He broke his fast in the main hall. On spiced mulled wine, bacon burnt black , thick coarse bread, cheese, roasted tomatoes, and Highgarden peaches. When he entered the throne room, the council were already there.   
"Still haven't found your necklace Lord Tyrion?" Asked Varys.   
"Still haven't found your manhood Lord Varys?" Replied Tyrion, and Varys answered with a smile,  
"No, Im afraid not."  
Tyrion banished the thoughts of Sansa from his mind, though she never strayed far from it. The people came in to plead causes. According to Tyrion's own network of birds, the people of Kings Landing were happy. Unlike during the days of war, where the crown had taxed people to enter the city, and all the food prices had risen in order to buy iron and such like, that wasn't necessary. The black smiths of course mostly made weapons of dragon glass, which was being created itself, so they had no need to buy iron. Everybody laughed Daenerys, and she had lessened the amount of rape on the streets. Punishment for rapists was now getting ones manhood removed. Tyrion chuckled (why hadn't Cersei thought of that sooner?) Daenerys was returning soon, and he had asked Sansa if she could get Daenerys Quarters especially well cleaned, along with the rest of the castle, and organised a semi-banquet. Sansa, who was well trained in the womanly tasks would of course, rise to the occasion. Like she always did. Tyrion made many more decisions that day then he had the previous day. After a long day, the small folk returned to their home, and Tyrion eased himself out of the most uncomfortable chair in the world. Seven hells, it made his arse numb. Overhead he saw the flapping of wings, and the mighty roar of a dragon. He walked into the courtyard where other servants were gathered. Queen Daenerys was lowered off the back of the dragon, and smiled brightly at the people gathered in the courtyard. Tyrion strode towards her.  
"Welcome back Queen Daenerys," he said smiling. "Lady Sansa has prepared a comfortable welcome for you. Nothing too grand as we expected you must be tired from flying all day."   
"Indeed i am, Lord Tyrion. Would you mind being King for one more day? I dont think i'll be up to making decisions tomorrow," she replied.   
"Of course your grace."  
He lead her down the hall as the servants unloaded her trunks, and into the dining room where Sansa had prepared the meal. It smelled amazing, and he was famished from a long day of ruling. Sansa was dressed in a low cut blue gown. He showed a healthy amount of her bosom, and matched her eyes. She wore a Sapphire star pendant at her throat, with her hair in a net of moonstones. She looked radiant. He had never seen a creature so beautiful before. Daenerys sat at the head of the table, Tyrion to her left and Sansa to her right. The council sat as well with their ladies, and they supped on a delicious evening meal, with a dessert of lemon cakes.   
"Your Grace, seeing as you won't be busy tomorrow, would you like to go to the Gardens with me for lunch?" Asked Sansa.  
"Of course Lady Sansa," replied the Queen smiling brightly.  
After they finished the meal, Tyrion and Sansa left for their chambers. It had been a long day for both of them, and they headed straight to bed tiredly. Tyrion blew out the last candle and fell straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyrion didnt know how it happened.   
Sansa was sitting on the dining table as he entered the room. She was wearing nothing but her star sapphire pendant.   
"I want you to fuck me till i scream," said Sansa, opening her legs. Suddenly they were on the bed, both naked as their nameday. And when he entered her she cried out. She smelled incredible, and he did as she asked. She screamed out his name at the height of her climax, and he screamed out hers.   
*****  
Tyrion woke with a start. He could feel the sticky substance against his leg. "Uggh, " he grumbled. Sometimes he hated being a man. This was one of those times. Suddenly he heard the rustling of sheets, and the mattress dipped as Sansa turned over. (Fucking Seven hells) he thought. He couldnt let her see, or know.   
"Are you all right Tyrion?" Sansa asked. She reached out to him in the darkness, resting her hand against his arm.   
"Yeah, Im fine. Just a dream."   
"Oh."  
He climbed off the bed and went into the privvy. He mopped the gunk off his inner thigh. Why couldn't he just stop thinking about Sansa? She'd never want him. Never ever ever. He sighed, frustrated. Ever since that day in the bath he couldnt stop. See, even now he was hard just thinking about sinking between her pink folds into her wet juicy cunt. He pulsed his hand up and down the length of the shaft till he found his release again. (Why couldn't the dream be true?) He thought to himself. He went back to bed pulling the covers in around his chin. Suddenly he felt her hand grasping his in the darkness.   
"Goodnight Tyrion."   
********  
He awoke in the morning. He was still holding Sansa's hand. He looked over at her angelic face, and she was smiling in her sleep. He felt miserable. He exhaled sharply, and arose. Reluctantly releasing her hand, he walked over to his drawers and got dressed. Leaning against the wall, he watched her sleep. She was beautiful, inside and out too. Maybe she could find it in her heart to love him. He knew he could. Despite the fact that Tyrion had been in love twice and it ended up badly, he still wanted to . Love was amazing he knew, and this one could work. He rolled his eyes at the mere thought of it. Sansa would never love him. In his life 2 people had loved him; Tysha, and Jaime. And where were they now? He left the room and the ghosts behind. He broke his fast and went to to the small council chambers for a meeting. The kingdoms coin was fine, and they had paid off the majority of the debt to the Iron Bank from King Robert's reign. They were also making an allegiance with the wildlings, who would fight with them in order to defeat the white walker army, and after the war was over, make   
Easier access ways through the wall. He also had a meeting as hand later that day with Daenerys, who was currently resting, and would later have the midday meal with Sansa in the gardens. They had also agreed to build a settlement and migrate the northeners there during the war. After the meeting was over, he went to his study to work. Westeros was in good shape. Better shape then it had been in years. Daenerys was a good queen. When they would win the war against the white walkers, there would be a little sweeping up to do, and the realm would be even better. Maybe he and Sansa could move back to Casterly Rock and he'd be Warden of the West. Gods, he missed home.   
*********  
Tyrion yawned. It was around 9 hours past first light, and Daenerys would be here any minute. She burst through the door with a grin on her face. Somehow she still kept her regal manner.   
"Your Grace, how was lunch with Lady Sansa?"  
"Wonderful Lord Tyrion. How is are the people?"   
They talked for several hours, and supped in his study. He nervously posed the question whether he could return to Casterly Rock and be Warden of the West.   
"I wouldn't want to lose such a good Hand, but when i manage to decide on a suitable replacement, i will consider it. Well, i best be going as Daario is most likely waiting in my chambers. I expect your lady wife is waiting for you too," she said. Her amythest eyes had a mischevious glimmer in them. She left the room, and he followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrion walked through the doors of his chambers. The sun had already sunk beneath the horizon. Gods he felt tense. His shoulders and neck ached from being bent over a table all day. (Where's Sansa?) He wondered. He glanced over at the bed. The hangings were drawn, so Sansa must've already gone to bed. He walked over slowly, and pulled back the curtains. What was there too, his breath away. Sansa lay on the bed in nothing but a silk robe with a wine goblet in her hand. She looked at him deeply. Slowly, seductively she slipped the sleeves over her shoulders, and removed the gown altogether. What lay underneath was beautiful. Tyrion felt his cock hardening and filling with blood.   
"Tyrion?" Sansa asked moving towards him. She reached out for his arm, but he stopped her hand, holding her wrist strongly.   
"Why are you doing this?" he asked. He wanted Sansa, Seven hells he wanted her. The evidence was clear beneath him. But he would not be mocked or used.   
"Why?"  
Sansa sat looking up at him, naked and ashamed. She crossed her legs.   
"Tyrion, for the past month I've been wanting you. Very badly. I've imagined doing things with you." She replied, looking ashamed.   
"You mean sex?" He asked, wanting her to say it.   
"Yes, sex. I've imagined you making love to me. I've wanted you so much. I thought you didnt want me, so I didnt say anything. But last night i awoke to you... moaning, making sounds. I saw the hardness of your manhood through the blankets, and knew you were making love in your dream. For a second i felt despair because you'd never want me. Then i heard you cry out my name when you...came. And i knew you must want me, and all the looks you were giving me werent imagined. I was always cold to you, and treated you as a pillar of ice just because you were a lannister, but I've grown to trust you. I've grown to...to love you," she whispered. On her knees, she leaned over, kissing his lips. She held his head in her hands, her fingers spread across his cheeks and tangled in his hair. The moment took his breath away. So she DID want him. She did want to yield her maiden head. He placed his hand on her back, caressing the smooth skin. Her lips parted and he slid in his tongue. She felt so warm, and made him tingle. Their tongues moved with one another. He could taste her, feel her, smell her. They were breathing the same breath, they were sharing air from eachothers lungs. He didnt think anymore. He just did. He climbed onto the bed, and Sansa sat back. Tyrion stood between her legs. He looked down at the auburn mass of curls. Sansa giggled. Tyrion knelt down.   
His hand trailed her path up the sensitive silky skin of her inner thigh.  
"You know what? I saw you in the bath a few days ago. You were touching yourself, and you looked so beautiful. You made me as hard as a marble pillar, and you've been intoxicating my mind ever since." Sansa blushed at the mention of her touching herself.   
"Tyrion, when I was touching myself... I was thinking of you. Of you in the bath with me, entering me likr no man has done before. I want you to so badly. Say you will?" Sansa pleaded.   
Tyrion laughed.   
"Of course, it would be my pleasure. But in due time..."  
Tyrion moved his hand between her legs. She gasped as his hand made contact. He leaned in closer to her ear.  
"Sansa... you are the most beautiful and magnificent creature i've ever seen. I love you. We will make love tonight. Let me just show you what i can do..."  
He mockingly traced a finger in a spiralling motion around her sex, till he came to her hole. It was wet. He didnt know how, but her cunt WAS beautiful. It had the ability to create life and pleasure. He inserted his finger, at first easing it in, but then quickening his pace. She moaned, arching her back. He loved the fact that he turned her on. That he had the power to make her wet.   
"I'm doing it just the way you like it," he said, smiling. He added another finger, brushing in and out. She was incredibly tight and resistant against his fingers, and he was very eager to claim her maiden head. But he could wait. After several minutes of fingering her, he knelt down, and bent over. He kissed her between her legs, and his tongue traced around the skin that surrounded her entrance. He licked her salty sweet juices, tasting her secret recipe that was better than any wine in the world. He flicked his tongue up and down repeatedly, teasing her. He inserted his tongue and ran his fingers through her auburn pubic hair. After only a short time of doing so, she erupted, crying out his name. He kissed her flesh one more time before straightening up. Sansa was still dealing with the aftershock of her orgasm. She opened her eyes, smiling up at him. She got on her knees, and started undressing him. After slipping of his shirt, she ran her hands over his chest, kissing his stomach.   
His manhood was hard as could be. She untied his breeches, slipping them off. For a maiden,she seemed to know what she was doing. As she looked at his cock her eyes widened. He didn't know if it   
Was in alarm or satisfaction. She caressed it cautiously, sliding her finger down the silky shaft, glazing her thumb over the moist head. He looked down at her wandering what she was going to do next. She pushed on Tyrion shoulders, motioning to sit down. He lay back on the pillows. Tentatively she lowered herself down, laying between his legs, leaning on her elbows. She kissed the tip, dragging her tongue down the silky shaft right to his testicles. She lightly kissed his balls, then took the head in her mouth. Due to inexperience her teeth dragged along the skin. She made him feel so good, sheran her hand along it, pulsing her head slowly. He held her hair between his fingers, trying not to force her to go further. One of her hands touched the skin above his penis, tangling in his golden pubic hair. He was so close to climax, he could feel it. He threw his head back, squeezing his eys shut and gritting his teeth. He cried out as his seed pumped into Sansa's mouth. Startled she nearly drew back, but instead swallowed his creamy cum. He lay back on the bed, tired. She lay down as well, next to him.  
She turned over, and Tyrion looked into her azule eyes.   
"You taste amazing, Tyrion," she said.   
She placed her hand on his cheek, running it over his white fleshing scar.  
"What made you decide to seduce me today, like this?"   
"The Queen. That was why i invited her to lunch with me. She said that when she had wanted to pleasure him, to make him happy she asked her handmaid. She was from a pleasure house in Lys. When Khal Drogo came in that night she opened her sleeping silks, and made love to him under the stars. She helped me do this."  
(So that was why the queen had a glimmer in her eye!) He thought. He reached over to Sansa. He felt her breasts, and kneaded the soft flesh. The nipples had already hardened against the cool air, so he took one in his mouth, biting and sucking it gently. She moved so she was facing him, her knees on either side of his legs. He continued to feel and admire her ample breasts, she leaned forward kissing his lips, delicately at first but then hungrily. They were caught in their passionate embrace, their tongues dancing together. They moved backwards, and he lowered Sansa onto the mattress, their lips still locked tightly. His cock was hard again, and they knew it was time. He broke the kiss, and she looked up at him, now a little scared.   
"Sansa, it's okay. Im going to be gentle, don't worry."   
She nodded and smiled at him, and he kissed her again before positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned over her, his arms supporting his frame. Slowly he eased into her. As he broke her barrier she gasped in pain, tears forming at her eyes. He filled her slowly, and left it in, so she could get used the feeling. He eased it out again, and eased it back in. Blood ran down his cock as he entered her again and again. (Fucking Seven hells she feels tight) he thought. And tight was good. He could feel her walls startkping to srrecptch, to get accustomed to his size. His pubic hair was tangling with hers, making the Lannister colours. He bent down and kissed her, and she kissed him lovingly. He prayed that he wouldnt lose control. Sansa was fisting the blankets in her hands. Her walls gripped tightly to his manhood, and he loved being inside of her, the woman he loved. She was starting to get used to the feeling, enjoying it more. She ran her hands along his back, and over his arse, kneadin the muscle. She pulled him deeper into her, and he knew he was about to explode. His movements started quickening, becoming more erratic. She could sense it to. He came inside of her. Sansa gasped as his seed spread through her womb, enjoying the new sensation.Tyrion pulled out sharply, and fell onto the bed next to him. They were both breathing heavily, staring up at the canopy. Suddenly the burst out laughing.  
"Tyrion, thank you for taking my maidenhead," Sansa said, reaching for his hand.  
"No, thank YOU. I've been wanting to do that for years."   
He blew out the candles, and they slid under the covers, holding eachother, exploring eachothers naked bodies. After a while they drifted off to sleep.

 

Well, that is the end of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed coz i enjoyed writing it. Thanks :)


End file.
